Pink Roses
by Scarlet Hondae
Summary: Seven years ago, she left him; he's never stopped looking. Now, two forces are together again, but peace doesn't seem to be in the equation. Jealousy, time and old enemies, though, are a different story. Jinx.Flash / R&R / No Flames
1. Here We Go Again

A.N: Just because there were no fics of her in the Justice League.

Disclaimer : the only one that will be in my story. I don't own anything!!!

* * *

Chapter One : A New Life

I stared in the mirror, meeting my own pink eyes. Its weird, meeting my own eyes after so long. I've had the contacts in so long that I'd almost forgotten what my eyes look like. Pink, with that little cat pupil; it was the reason for the contacts. My eyes gave me away as something not quite human, something I was trying desperately to hide.

Why hide it? Be proud of who you are, people always say. Well, I'm wanted, and not by the guy who's living across from me, either. Nope, I'm wanted by the police, even though I gave up crime forever ago. I gave it up, even helped put some of my former allies in jail. Most woulda thought that fighting for the side of good would make up for the evil I did. Hell, I thought so too, but apparently, it doesn't work like that. It doesn't help that I've been running from the law for a long, long time. Seven years to the day, to be exact.

It was the reason I was somewhat freaking out. Seven years is traditionally a magical number; haven't you ever noticed that Disney always uses seven of everything? Besides that, its Friday the Thirteenth, in January. The first Friday the Thirteenth of the new year, and its the anniversary of the day that I left the man I love and started running. The day I vanished into thin air, and Jaden Brier was born.

Jaden had been in the making for a long while. Her, or rather my, identity was perfect. I hailed from Jump City and got average grades all through high school. At eighteen, she'd graduated and left for New York, enrolling in university that was near the city. She – I – had graduated a semester early from collage after taking all summer courses and devoting all my time for it. After I had graduated, I had picked up and moved, not wanting to stay there any longer than necessary.

I now lived in Jump City once more, taking a chance I knew I shouldn't. Someone could recognize me, though I highly doubted it. I'd bleached my hair, tanned up a bit, and as soon as I plopped the contacts in, I'd have dark brown eyes once more. I'm curvier as well; not having to fight good guys or crime had let me fill out a bit, though I was still 'freakishly fit', as my roommate had once said. Also, people are used to me wearing black or equally dark colors. They won't be looking for pastels.

I'd planned this all out, and so far, it was working. Of course, I'd only been here for a week, and hadn't been out of the house. I asked Maria Rose, my roommate from both collage and now, to pick up the things I needed. She didn't offer an argument, which was one of the reasons I had let her come with me. The girl, a year younger than me, was quite, a bit bookish and freakishly smart, but didn't ask questions or even offer advice. She was part of the background, most of the time, though she could get fierce when it was needed.

"Hey, Jaden, I got your stuff." Maria was like that, always eerily there the moment you thought about her. It would have been cool to be able to do in my former profession.

I smiled and popped in my contacts, not caring she saw the pink eyes. I'd known her for four years, and almost told her who I was. I wanted her to know; it had been her that refused to listen. She told me that she didn't care who I'd been, but I was Jaden now and she loved me for that. "I'll be right out!" I called as she started walking down the hall again.

I entered my room, the master bedroom that connected to the bathroom. A second later, I dropped the robe to the ground and slid on my clothes. White jeans, if you can believe it. Hard to keep clean, but really cute, and something no one would expect me to wear. The pink shirt, a light pink, was odd as well, and it wasn't my best shade, but it worked. A ring on my right index and one on my left ring finger, and I was done. I didn't bother with makeup, or even jewelry; it only got in the way.

The kitchen is a huge blending of a dinning room, living room and an actual kitchen. Its dark red, though still brighter than I'd have liked (Maria had chosen it). The table was a round wooden thing, able to seat up to seven people – what was with the number – though it usually only seated us two. A t.v, a small travel one, was sitting in the middle, where we could both see it. It flickered on the moment I pushed the button, and the news blared, or would have if it hadn't been on Volume Zero. Instead it was just subtitles.

"Your stuff is in the chair." Maria said, and I would have startled if I hadn't been used to it. For a human, Maria would sure sneak around and surprise you.

I pulled out my own mismatched chair, a black office chair made of leather with purple sewn in for decoration. All the chairs were mismatched because, while the table and some other things had come with the house, the chairs hadn't. We'd gone out and bought seven from garage sales; you could tell Maria's, and you could tell the one I picked out. Mine were all black and purple, and Maria liked silvers and blacks.

I swung out the chair and yanked the bag to me as I plopped in it. The chair creaked and I had to slam my bare feet to the wooden ground to keep the wheels from moving, but it was cool. After averting that disaster, I opened the bag and looked in, smiling. Three new sketch pads, a pack of one hundred really nice looking colored pencils and my favorite brand of paint. All were rather expensive.

A plate was slid in front of me, and I quickly put everything back, not wanting to get food on it. I leaned over to her chair and pecked a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks, babe. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Maria nodded, smiling. Another good thing about Maria; some people would have said no big deal. Maria understood that when I offered, it wasn't for her, but for me. She knew I needed to feel as if I weren't using my friends. It was pretty damn cool. "Welcome. Now eat."

I smirked and did so, forking a bit of scrambled egg and letting it drop in my mouth. A swallow later and I winced. "There's no cinnamon." I was weird in the fact I ate cinnamon on about everything.

Standing, I proceeded to rummage through the half-empty pantry until I found the little canister. It was in the shape of a panda, another garage sale item, with both sugar and cinnamon inside. Covering the fluffy yellow, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the eye roll Maria made. She thought it was nasty, but didn't say a thing.

I downed the sweet tea next, then stood and walked to the sink. I turned the hot water on, setting the plastic square plate and cartoon cup in the sink. I'd let the water get hot first, then wash. By that time, Maria would be done and I would have a few minutes to find my shoes.

"Try by the front door." Maria said as I pivoted, mouth open to ask.

I changed what I was about to say. "Thanks. And god, I hate it when you go physic on me."

She shrugged, "Not my fault I'm good at reading you."

I rolled my eyes as I jogged to get my black flipflops. She wasn't really psychic, though I would bet everything she had a little bit of empath in her. Well, maybe not everything...Slipping on the worn sandals, I sighed and redid my ponytail, looking out the front window for a second.

Then I turned and went back to finish the dishes. Maria had hers' already scraped free of food and was sitting in her chair once more, watching the news. "You going out with me today?"

It was code for, 'are you finding a job today?'. Considering that I was in jeans and not my usual of sweatpants, she was right to assume I wasn't planning to stay in the house today. I let a drop of heavy-duty soap fall into the water. "Yeah, I think I will." There was silence for a second, "What's new in the world?"

"The stocks are recovering from their crash." The twenty-one year old started listing. "Some super villain escaped from jail again, a fire was put out by firefighters down the street, and the Titans are gone for the next month." She finished, taking a sip of her chocolate coffee.

"Huh." I hummed. Then, "Wait. The Titans are gone? Who's looking after Jump City? Because the city needs to be looked after."

"I think the Justice League is, or maybe Titans East." Maria said, turning fathomless ice blue eyes on me. The color was like ice, hard and cold. Her eyes were wide and innocent looking, and pair together, they gave her an old, wise look.

I ignored her to finish the dishes. I stuck them in the drying rack, still deep in thought. Then, without thinking, I caught the purse from the air. Blinking, I turned to shoot a glare at Maria. She was smirking and leaning against the door jam, brunette hair a fashionable mess behind big sunglasses. Always fashionable for her.

"You coming? I don't have all day, ya know." She joked a bit, her own purse slung over her shoulder. Dark jeans and a brown tank top completed her, and her flip flops echoed as she turned without waiting for a reply and made her way to her car.

"Where's the first stop for you?" I asked as I caught up.

"Library." She said after a second. "Want to meet somewhere at about sunset?"

I thought. "Sure. There's a café across from the City Bank. In the middle of the city?"

She nodded as she pulled out of the driveway, her wreck of a car actually making it. "Sure. You gonna be able to walk there?"

I reached over and pushed the power button on the radio, turning it to my station, or what I'd claimed as my station. "You think I can't?" I joked.

"I know you can." She shot back, smiling a bit. "Doesn't mean I don't worry."

"Hey, I'll be fine." I said, raising one eyebrow. "Besides, its daytime. Who's gonna attack me in daytime?"

"Lots of people." Maria shot back.

"Fine, fine. I'll be careful." I looked up as we passed the second intersection. "Hey, wanna let me out right here? There are some places I can ask around at."

She hesitated, then her brunette head nodded. A second later, the locks clicked and I was out. "I'll be alright. You stay safe." In Jump, it couldn't hurt to wish people well.

Maria smiled a bit at me. "We always are." Then she rolled up the window and was gone, waving a bit before flipping her sunglasses down.

Shaking my head, I turned and looked at the strip of small shops and coffee shops I could potentially work at.

Time to get to work.

"So?" Maria asked, one eyebrow raised as I pulled the chair out from the table and fell in it.

"Nothing. Nadda. Zip." I said, taking a sip of the sweet tea in front of me. Apparently Maria had ordered for me. "I've been about there for five hours, and nothing! I'm jinxed!" The last part was a small internal joke.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Maria said, tearing a piece of bread from the loaf and munching a bit.

"Some of them wouldn't even hear what I had to say," I grumbled, then changed the subject. "How about you? Anything good at the library?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I got three books, though I woulda gotten more if I'd have the card longer."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you can go back any time."

She nodded at that, and we lapped into silence. Then, "I ordered for us both. Is that okay?"

"Sure. What'd I get?" I asked, knowing it would be something good. Maria knew me like no one else.

"Crepes with strawberries." At my expression, she added, "Yeah, I was surprised they had it too."

"Damn, I love those things." I said, sighing in contentment.

"I know," was my only reply, then we were silent again.

"How are we paying for this again?" Once again, she was the first one to break the silence.

Maria paused in her drink, "Well, I have my trust fund. I plan on using a bit of that, just until we both get jobs." She had a million or so dollars in that trust fund, not that she used it. She had once called it blood money, but refused to elaborate.

"Oh," I muttered, forking a bit of crepe into my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anything else. Damn, I'm good at getting people into awkward conversations. Even if they had been my friends for a while.

Maria snorted, poking at her salad. "I'll have to stop by the bank after this. I need to check on some things." 'Things', no detail. Another thing I liked about her; we were best friends, not lovers and not family. We kept separate lives.

"Cool. I'll go with you," I said, not adding that I would watch her back. Jump City was a dangerous town, despite the fact it looked lovely during the day. A single trip to the bank could end in death for someone human.

Maria nodded and motioned over for the check. I finished my meal just as she stood and laid the tip on the table. "C'mon. We need to get there before it closes."

The bank was never closed, I felt the urge to point out. I squashed it, reminding myself I was pretending to be a normal human. I shouldn't be having thoughts about stealing or crime fighting. Still, thoughts and urges like that would sometimes pop into my head.

Standing, I followed her towards the bank, noting that the sun was almost down. Almost seven, then. I would miss my favorite show if we didn't hurry. Sighing, I caught the door and pushed it open, catching back up with Maria. Damn, but she walked fast.

The bank hadn't changed since I had last robbed it. The floor was still marble, the tellers still young, pretty girls with blonde hair. The desks and stations were still rich cherry wood and the bank vault was still in plain view. Three security guards, one an old man, still slumped in different corners, all half asleep. It caused me to crack a sad smile, wishing time was simpler and that I was still just a fifteen year old girl with her friends.

I leaned back against the entrance wall, waiting as Maria made her way to the nearest teller. She leaned over to talk, and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, resting for a second. Then I went still. A faint sound echoed in the building, not that anyone but me heard it. I'm a little more than human; my flexibility, sight, hearing and healing are all a bit higher than a normal humans, not to mention the magic.

The noise was slight even to me, and I had to focus to pinpoint the location, not to mention figure out what the sound was. Finally, I narrowed my eyes at the wall directly behind the teller booths. It was coming from there. Pushing up from the wall, I casually – or I tried for casually – made my way over to lean against the booth next to Maria.

Closing my eyes, I focused on the sound, then sucked in a breathe, standing straight. I looked straight at the teller, and stated, "Ma'am, you might wanna run. The wall behind you is gonna explode in about thirty seconds."

Both she and Maria were looking at me like I was crazy, but considering where we were, no one bothered to question me. The teller threw the small half-door open and rushed towards the security guard, or the nearest one, who was getting up and making his way over to us. Maybe she was about to tell him to arrest us, for robbing a bank. Who knows?

I heard the ticking get louder, and on instinct, I pushed Maria away and to the ground, falling over her. A second later, a small boom echoed inside the walls, or rather, three-point-five walls. The bomb wasn't big, I found as I turned over, wincing at the slight burns on my back. It had been merely for breaking down the wall and maybe knocking anyone near it unconscious.

Easing up to my feet, I bent my legs and assumed a fighter's crouch, low to the ground and ready to pounce. "Maria, get everyone out of here, and go back home." I instructed, already zoning out.

"I don't want to leave you." Maria breathed out, grabbing her sunglasses from the floor.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm not a normal human. I can take care of myself. Those people can't. Help them!" I didn't bother asking this time. My stunt as the leader of the Hive Five gave me a commanding voice and really good glare when needed.

Maria nodded slowly, then scrambled up and ran over to the security guard and the single teller. I saw her talking, but turned and focused on the wall. I knew who it was; it was the normal M.O that my team had used. Break the wall but don't kill, wait till everyone evacuates, then take it all. A good plan, though I'm surprised they haven't changed it by now.

I'm surprised they used a bomb, though. Usually, I would hex the wall, or Mammoth would just break it down. After I left, they used Mammoth for it. Obviously he left the team, or something happened to him. That, or Gizmo got his way. The thirteen year old had always relied more on technology than anything else.

I waited, charging my powers as the dust cleared. I was rather pleasantly surprised when it did so. Instead of fighting five guys, I was facing one. He hadn't grown much, but the now twenty year old looked a bit different. He still had that weird backpack made of metal, but he wore sunglasses and army cargo pants instead. Different, but better than before.

I could hear him muttering from where I was. Something about 'crud-munching' and 'didn't work right'. Smiling fondly, I cleared my throat and spoke, "Well, isn't this funny. A midget with a funny vocabulary."

There was silence from him for a second, then, "Who the fuck are you?! I'm NOT A MIDGET!" The last yell seemed to be an afterthought.

"Me? I'm just the new temp, ya know, watching the city while the Titans are gone." She said conversationally. "And must you curse in front of a lady?"

He was silent, thinking of a comeback, most likely. Smart but not clever, her Gizmo. "No worries. I won't be as harsh as them. I'm just gonna ask you to come quietly, not make a scene." She barely paused. "Or, of course, we can do this just like the Titans and I can hand you your butt."

More silence, and right as I opened my mouth to break it, he exploded. "You BITCH! I'd gonna kill you!"

I knew he would never actually kill someone, but I'd also thought that he wouldn't call me a bitch. Oh well. It didn't matter. I'd learned long ago to let go of person feelings and do what was best for those I loved. "Lets try, then." I muttered, cracking my neck and flexing my wrists.

Next thing I know, I'm dodging small explosives and a few ray beams. Since when did Gizmo fight like that? I didn't have time to ponder it, though, considering the fact I was flipping and twirling through the air. I'm still in gymnastics, but I haven't done anything hardcore for a while, and I wasn't gonna last long. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Twisting in midair, I gathered my powers, letting the familiar weight settle in my fingers. The moment I landed, I let the blow go. A moment later, all of the spider legs under Gizmo went out. The second blast of energy had the remainder of the wall covering, though not killing, him.

"Well, that went nicely." I said, smirking and turning. There was a flash a second later, and I had to avert the already rolling energy away as Maria came into view. The blow went up, towards the ceiling, and I had a sinking feeling this wouldn't end well.

Then I felt nothing.

* * *

Maria screamed, hands at her mouth. She saw a flash of platinum blonde, but that was it. The stone from the ceiling covering Jaden, and there was almost no movement. She was there in moments, hands digging at the dust and rock, her nails scraping. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and shrieked again, turning and landing on her back against the stone.

The Flash stood over her, red and yellow and familiar if only from new stories. "We need to get you out of here." He said it gently, as if afraid she would break.

"No! Not without my friend!" She yelled, turning to dig again.

She didn't fight as a hand gently turned her around, though. "Look, I'm gonna get her out. Then we can get her medical help, okay?"

Maria nodded shakily, then bit her lip. "She can't go to a regular hospital. She's not fully human, or I don't think she is."

The Flash nodded absentmindedly, then he was a blur, and stones were moving at a fast pace. "What," Another one was gone, "Is," Two more rocks, "She?"

"Magic. She'll need magic help." Maria took a guess. "She'll need magical help."

The Flash nodded and pushed at the last stone, causing it to move. He picked up the limp girl, wincing as electric charge traveled his body. "Hey, why don't you go get checked out by the medics? I'll get her help and have her home soon."

"Sure," Maria said, nodding slightly. She felt she could trust him, and the reason she still lived was because of her instincts. "There's also a little guy over in the other pile of rocks. A Gizmo?"

The Flash nodded, and then there was a beam of light. She bolted, just as the police stormed the ruined bank.


	2. Burning Bright

A.N: For reference, Jinx was fifteen when she changed sides. She's now twenty two. Wally was a year older, and still is. Maria is twenty one and NOT a superhuman.

I'm sorry if Flash seems a little OOC at first, but really, I'm finding him hard to write. I like to write the moody, silent type with sarcasm and mean thoughts. So The Flash is a slight challenge. Anyone wanna offer help, I'll take it (though I have no idea how you'd help).

* * *

The first thing I saw when I was awake was the bright, florescent lighting, which burnt through my eyelids and maybe even damaged my retinas. Then I opened my eyes and let loose a slur of curses that would make a sailor blush. I slammed them shut again, my hand jerking up and shooting energy blasts. A second later, the light went out.

Of course, I was half dead, and I didn't pay attention to the dose of the power. So, instead of hitting just the light, I also hit a lamp, the wall, the ceiling and what held the light up. I heaved as the light landed on me, or rather the blankets that were on me. The lamp crashed and the walls and ceiling were shedding speckle and paint.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out, though my brain said it was useless. People would hear the noise and come see what it was anyway. My pride, on the other hand, wouldn't' accept that my cry brought people to help me. Pride, of course, won out; sin usually wins over brain. Not that my brain was wrong.

"Holy shit," a male voice exclaimed, though I had my eyes closed in effort not to cry out. It seems that the light landed on something broken. "What happened here?"

Then the two florescent beams and the casing was lifted off me. I cracked open my eyes and glared up at him. His head was covered by a sky blue and white hood, and a run down his body showed that the rest of his costume matched. A white cape, in what looked like shreds, hung from his shoulders.

"Dove, right?" I asked, then held back a wince. It wasn't painful, but my voice was scratchy and harsh, like I'd spend a long time screaming or yelling. I know that wasn't true; rubble had fallen on me before, and even if I wasn't as in shape, it wouldn't hurt that much.

"Yeah." He smiled, and I had to admit, it was charming. "I have to admit, though, I don't know your name yet."

"Jaden Brier." I croaked, then scowled. I didn't like my voice like this.

"Ah." He was fishing for my alter ego name. Too bad I didn't have one. I smirked at that thought.

"Sorry, no alter ego name here," He smiled again as I spoke. "I'm just your normal collage grad."

"Somehow I doubt that. You did take down Micron without help, and didn't get a single injury." He sat in the chair beside the bed to explain. "In fact, you probably would have gotten away before the Flash had gotten there if you hadn't been caught under rubble." He was silent for a second, "Your friend said you averted a magic blow so not to harm her and that was what got you hurt."

My mind latched onto the name, the 'Flash', for a second, before I forced it to start working again. "Yeah, just a little magic I was born with. I learned how to use it for defense. Jump City wasn't the safest place for a growing girl, and my parents thought I should know."

His brown eyes showed doubt, but he didn't question her. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way," He kept his voice pleasant, "Want to tell me what just wrecked the room?" He wasn't demanding an answer, just asking. "I'm on guard duty, so if someone got in and tried to kill you, I'd like to know."

I held back a laugh as I answered. "My eyes are light sensitive, and the florescent lights were killing me. I threw a bolt and it went wild."

He nodded, "That's cool, then." Then he looked closer, "And you want me to leave the lights off? With those eyes, I can understand wanting darkness."

I froze. My eyes? Were my contacts still in? "What about my eyes?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing bad. I've seen a lot; pink cat eyes aren't enough to freak me out, not anymore." He said, still looking friendly.

So my contacts were out. No point in pretending to be human with a little magic, then. "Please don't mention my eyes to anyone," I waited till he nodded, "And where exactly am I?" Why had I waited till now to ask that question?

He blinked, as if it hadn't occurred to him that I had no idea where I was. "Metro Tower, in Metropolis." He gave a charming smile – he sure smiled a lot, "I'm a member of the Justice League."

Okay, I was in the Metro Tower, in Superman territory, surrounded by Justice League members and having been rescued by my ex-boyfriend, the Flash. Could this day get any worse? Oh shit, did I just think that? Because now it will.

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when I can leave," I said faintly, flopping back on the pillow, blonde hair spreading around me.

Dove chuckled but stood. "I think the Flash'll stop by for a visit when he's back from his mission. He tends to check up on people he rescued." Then he made his way towards the door, not giving me a chance to say no.

Well, shit.

* * *

It took him less than a second to get from the entrance of the Tower to the medical bay. Dove was lounging outside the room, tipped back on two of his chair legs and reading a magazine. Home Living, by the looks of it. Probably the only thing to read around here; Wally had stayed in the med. bay on some occasions and knew it was really quite boring.

"How is she?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to Dove and reading over his shoulder, blue eyes moving at light speed. His mind processed it even faster.

The blonde man didn't look startled to find the speedster there. Wally popped up on everyone frequently enough for the entire League to be used to it. "Well, she woke up long enough to tear up the room, then fell back asleep. I believe her exact words were, 'Wake when I can go', or something similar."

"Cranky, aren't we?" Wally didn't wait for a reply; he knew it'd be yes. Dove had been passed up and separated from his brother for a mission, because they needed a mild-mannered person to watch over the injured girl. Dove hadn't liked it. "Anyway, think she'll be mad if I wake her up?"

"Maybe. I didn't talk to her long." He shrugged and stood, yawning as he folded the magazine. "Since you're here, though, I'm gonna get something to eat. Have fun talking to your guest."

"Get me a pizza!" Wally called out as Dove vanished around a corner. Then he took a breath and slipped in the room, wondering only for a second why the lights didn't work.

* * *

"Jinx? You awake?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

I was silent for a second, "I guess it was too much to hope for that you wouldn't recognize me."

"You were my best friend and girlfriend, Jinx. There was no way I wouldn't recognize you, even with the hair and weird clothes," Wally snapped.

Damn. Still angry, then. "You know, my name is Jaden, and most people consider the clothes normal." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I don't know who Jaden is, but she isn't you," He said, then sighed. I almost felt sorry for him. Stuck in a room with an ex-girlfriend who vanished off the face of the earth seven years ago, leaving only a Dead John letter. Not that it was completely my fault; he shared the blame, too.

Neither of us spoke for a second, then his voice cut through the room. "Two cracked ribs on your left side, a bruised one on the right, and a sprained wrist. Nothing major, and nothing that won't heal in a few weeks." He knew I healed fast.

"Good." That was the only thing I could think of. So awkward.

"I looked for you after you left. The entire year." Another sudden burst of noise. "Hell, it still bugs me that someone could hide and I couldn't find them." A flash of a grin.

"I went underground, working in a different city every few months, at least until I was eighteen." I said after a second. "Not that its any of your business."

He shrugged, "Just wondering." Then he stood, "Look, I've gotta go. Its late and I've been on missions all day."

I snorted. He was lying. He always shifted feet when he was telling a fib. "Liar," I was known for speaking my mind. "But whatever."

He laughed a bit at that one, "Yeah, I guess I am." Then he shook his head, "I actually have monitor duty here at the Tower, and Bats will kill me if I'm late again."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Bats as in Batman? You gave Batman a nickname?" I held up a hand as he opened his mouth. "No, don't answer." A silly grin came in reply to my words. "So explain this monitor duty thing."

"We all take shifts," He shrugged, "Watching Earth and monitoring heroes. You know, the usual." His grin was weak, but there. "We switch off every day, stay the night at the Tower."

"Wait. Let me get this straight...You sit and watch screens for hours at a time?" That sounded way anti-Flash. In fact, this entire conversation was anti-Flash. So far, there had been no flirting or jokes, and then he says he's got to sit and watch for hours at a time.

He laughed now. "Hey, I can change!" He pursed his lips, and it looked a little funny under his mask. "I have matured." He emphasized the last word.

I snickered, "I'm sure you have. No more flirting or jokes for you; you're a serious, stick-in-the mud guy now. Professional!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "This is totally one big joke to you, isn't it?" Though he was holding back a laugh at that description of himself, I could tell. Then he shook his head, and I got the feeling he was going to leave now. "Well, I really gotta go. Seriously, both Bats and Supes will murder me if I don't show. Again."

That sounded more like the Wally I knew. "Does that mean I can leave as well? Because staying the night in this bed does not sound appealing."

"I'm hurt!" A hand flew to his head, right next to the lightning bolt. "You don't like my home?"

"Ha. We both know you don't live here, and really, being surrounded by superheroes makes me spastic, even if I quite." I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, come on. No one knows who you are," He teased, then paused, "Except maybe Bats. He seems to know everything." He shivered, "Creepy."

"Considering he dresses like a bat and makes even other heroes piss in their pants, I would think so," Another dry remark. I hadn't changed much. Still dry, sarcastic and utterly pessimistic.

He laughed again, then held a finger to his lips. "Don't tell him that, he might give you the Death Glare, as we call it." Same old Wally, always joking, always smiling. It was annoying, but at the same time, it made everything better. Stupid Wally, though I thought this with affection.

"Well, I'll let you get back to you're monitor duty." I put disbelief in the last two words. "Go have fun."

He stuck his tongue out at me, then was gone in a flash, no pun intended. I couldn't help but giggle when he was gone. Not that he was gone for long. He was back in about ten minutes, right as I was laying back on the bed. In his arms was a stack of clothes, and what looked like my flip flops. In fact...

"Are those my clothes?" I asked after a second.

He nodded, dropping them on the bed. "Yeah. I stopped by your house, hope you don't mind. Dove just called out on a mission, and J'on asked that I escort you home before my shift." A slight shift; a slight lie. I didn't call it.

Instead, I cracked my neck and threw back the sheets, standing. I was wearing a hospital gown, which didn't surprise me. "Cool. Now can you turn around or something so that I can change?"

He slapped a hand over his eyes and smirked. "I may have to help you, considering you have rib problems."

I unfolded the pile of clothes and felt my eyebrows raise. "You've seen everything anyway. Did you have to pick the shortest skirt, though?"

The smirk grew to a smug smile. "I just grabbed the first thing that caught my eye. Besides, its not that short."

The 'first thing to catch his eye' had been a red skirt and a man's work shirt. "You remind me of a eighteen year old boy," I said in mock disgust, pulling on the undergarments and slowly, very slowly, the skirt. "And did you have to pick bright red?"

"It was that or jeans, and I've had enough bruised ribs to know that jeans aren't fun to put on." He explained. I have to admit, he's probably right.

The shirt posed more of a problem, but my pride wouldn't let me accept help. I know, stupid, but I can't really help it. Shaking out my hair, I took a glance in the dark mirror, frowning. I didn't look my best, but what the hell. I'd just spend who-knows-how-long in a hospital bed. I wasn't expected to look great. I did wish that I could scrap my blonde hair in a ponytail. Too bad I didn't have a band. Or a brush. Makeup wouldn't hurt, either.

I looked over at him, "Done."

He looked and did a survey of me, then held out a hand. "It'll be easier if I carry you."

I looked at him for what, to him, had to be a long moment. The last time I had been in his arms was...well, a while ago. It would be odd to be back there again. Still, he was right, and I did want to go home. Sighing, I took his hand and snapped, "Try and keep it below March Five, okay? It always wrecks my hair."

His eyes laughed, but his face was mock serious as he gently lifted me. Damn, but the guy had muscles that would make Superman proud. "Yes, m'lady. I swear I'll go slow."

I opened my mouth to retort, then slammed my jaw and said nothing. I loved watching the colors blur and being with him when he ran, but bugs didn't taste good. Not to say that I didn't elbow him in the stomach when he asked, "Slow enough for you, Jinxy?" God, I hated that nickname...Or wanted to.

"Don't call me that," I growled as we came to a stop. I glared up at him, and my face creased in confusion when he slowly set me down and said nothing. "Wha...?" Then he turned me around to face my house.

My eyes grew wide.

_Fuck._


	3. Good Days

A N : Anyone here work really, really hard on a chapter, making sure every character was InCharacter? Making sure the grammar and spelling was perfect? That it felt real? Only to be let down because other people refuse to review?

Yeah, not a good feeling.

SO REVIEW, DAMMIT!!

[PS] Sorry it took me so long, and sorry its so short. BUT! I'm writing a new chapter right after I publish this, sooo....!

* * *

It peered from the darkness, Its eyes glowing silver from a distance. In truth, Its eyes were pure darkness, the pupil dilated to cover all sources of color. A mere sliver of silver circled the black orb as the intense gaze flickered over the people that gathered 'round the house. Darkness and an unreadable emotion gleamed in Its eyes as It watched the motions. The orbs darted back and forth, like a cat eying a mouse or a wolf watching her pups.

The house was glowing from the inside, providing the only light in which the eyes could see by. The light had began mere seconds ago, starting at a low dim then erupting like a volcano. The owner of the eyes had to jerk back to save Itself from being hit with flames and burn wood. The red man and the woman he carried would have been killed in the blast, the owner of the eyes noted, if only the red-clad man hadn't moved. He had grabbed his woman into his arms and they had vanished, only to reappear a distance away.

Now the fire, for it was merely a fire now, had died down and was fast become extinct. The men wielding water did not help, and the new man with his green ring hadn't furthered the mission that the fire had been given. In truth, the owner of the eyes was glad. It did not like fire, and It did not like what the fire had done. Still, It had to admit that the beauty, now dimmed and gone, had been something It had hoped to watch, if not touch. That was no longer an option.

Staying was no longer an option. The owner of the eyes growled low in Its throat as the green and red men turned towards it, followed a second later by the shocked looking white and pink one. If the hidden creature were discovered, all that had been done so far would be wasted.

That was not affordable.

* * *

I held the ice pack to my forehead, trying to keep the anger at bay. It wasn't working well; someone had lit up my house like a torch, then somehow made it blow up. My best friend, thank god, wasn't in the house, or so Wally had told me. I knew he wouldn't lie about something like that. Still, now I would have no where to stay, and neither would Maria.

"You okay?" Wally asked from beside me, gentle and serious. Despite what most people think, he doesn't only joke. Sure, he's not a socialite who always knows what to say, but he's not bad at the comfort stuff.

"My house was just blown up. No, no, I'm not alright." I snapped, then felt bad when his face sorta fell. "Oh no, don't do that. No Face." The 'Face', with a capital F. That stupid puppy dog look that made me melt and not be mad.

"I'm not doing the 'Face'." Now he was joking, and now I was feeling better. "At least not on purpose."

"Yes you are," I accused, then gave him a mock indignant look and turned around. A mistake; now I was looking at my house, or the ruins of my house. My gut burned fresh, and my eyes flashed pink as I realized that the explosion would have killed anyone near the house, not to mention in it.

"Hey, don't worry." An arm around my shoulders. The casual touching again. In times of crisis, I guess reverting back to what we were before isn't such a bad thing. "I'll, we'll, catch who did this. I swear it."

"We who? You and the Justice League?" I snapped. "Because you guys aren't exactly subtle or detectives."

"Well, we have Bats, and have you forgotten what I do? Plus, GL probably learned some stuff in the army, Supes has this whole hear-and-see everything...We have a good enough crew." His arm tightened then fell.

"IF you can convince them to help." I muttered. "I'm a freakin' ex-villain wanted by the law. Why would a bunch of superheroes help me? Besides, you guys save the world, not solve arson cases."

"EX being to keyword there. You're one of us." He argued, and it felt familiar. We'd done this before, this same argument, just with different words. He kept saying I was a hero; I wasn't. I was just a traitor to my people.

"Flash," A deep voice cut through the argument, followed by the Green Lantern clearing his throat. He stood somewhat in front of us, hand clenched into fists. I wasn't sure why.

He kinda glowed green, and I couldn't help but make a quip. "Well, now would be a good time for sunglasses."

Wally snorted his laughter, and I smiled as 'GL' scowled. "She's got you there, GL." Then he stopped laughing, though he still smiled. "You wanted something?"

He motioned to me. "I was just coming over here to tell Ms. Brier that she was free to leave." He nodded towards a police car. "The police are willing to give you a ride to a hotel of your choice."

There was silence for a second before Wally snorted a laugh out again. He seemed to find this funny. I reached out and smacked him in the arm while I smiled at the Green Lantern. "I appreciate the offer, but I can walk."

An eyebrow raised, though it was hard to see with all the green glow. "Avoiding the police, I see."

He totally knew who I was. "Um...Yeah." A 'duh' tone entered my voice. "Plus, no money for a hotel. I'll probably just locate a friend." A bald faced lie. I was totally camping it tonight; wouldn't be the first time I slept in a tree. Or, maybe, just maybe, I'd break into a hotel room and spend the night...

I felt Wally still, and I knew he was catching up to my thoughts. The boy could read a human being like a book. A prankster he might be, but stupid? Nope, he'd never been that, no matter how he acted.

Before he could speak, though, the Lantern decided to pipe up again. "Well, there's always a free room at Metro Tower. We try and keep open for all metahumans."

"Or you can always stay with me." Wally finally got that out, and it was surprising to GL, I could tell. Wait. Dammit, was I referring to him by the nickname as well?

I shook my head, at both Wally and myself. "I'll try Metro Tower." I said, sending a look at Wally that made him grin. We both knew where we would end up if I spent the night at his house. We might not have gotten that far as teenagers, but it was close, and he's probably gotten better at persuading since then.

I looked at GL and he looked back, bemused and looking like he knew he had missed something. Which he had, though I wouldn't tell him, and I doubt Wally would. For all his fun loving and joking ways, Wally kept his private lift just that – private.

"Well," Wally said, looking back at the ruins, "I guess I should give you a ride back." Then he looked at his green friend and asked, "You okay here, or you want me to make a second trip?" A smart-ass tone told me it a was a joke.

"Go home, kid." GL growled, and I snickered. Kid? Wally hadn't been a kid even when he'd been Kid Flash.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Then he swept me off my feet and we were gone.

I turned into his chest and closed my eyes, though my lips turned up in a smile. I loved being with him when he ran. It was just so much fun. I felt as if an angel were carrying me off, taking me to lands unknown, and sometimes, like now, I wished the feeling would last forever.

It couldn't, of course. It barely even lasted a minute, which meant he was going faster than...well, than he had when he taken me towards my house. Not that it mattered; either way, the feeling was the same.

Most people, after running with someone that fast, was disoriented when they hit the ground. Me? Well, I not have been in his arms for seven years, but the talent was one you didn't just loose. My feet hit the ground and I felt perfect fine, much to my pride and the amazement of the two people in front of me. Or at least it seemed like amazement to me, considering the looks on the brothers faces.

"How," Dove was the one to start.

"Are you still standing? No offense to the Flash, but most people kinda..." Hawk took over, and it was giving me whiplash.

"Kinda crumple." Dove finished, then yawned.

"Practice." I stated smugly. "Even after all this time, I still have the talent."

The Flash laughed. "Its not so much of a talent as you being too stubborn to feint." He teased. Then he looked at Hawk, who's turn it was to yawn. "Why aren't you two home? Your shift is over, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we were headed out." Hawk said, shrugging. "See you, Flash and...Flash's girl?"

I shook my head. "Just an old friend."

Wally made a sound that sounded like a laugh, but nothing more. Hawk just rolled his eyes and walked around them. "See y'all!" Dove called over his shoulder as he trotted to keep up with his brother.

I couldn't help myself; I turned and watched them leave, my eyes following the spandex-y butts until they were around the corner. "Nice, but not as nice as you." I said as I turned around to meet Wally's blue eyes with a shit eating grin.

"Well, I should hope not!" He feigned offense. "My butt is the best in the League!"

"Mmmmmh." I pretended to think. "What with all that running, I would think so. But c'mon, there has to be a better one out there."

"I don't think so," He seemed to be seriously thinking about it, but I knew better. "I think I'm the best."

I just shook my head and smiled. "I'm gonna change the subject now, okay? 'Cause this argument is going nowhere."

He snickered, "Only 'cause you're too stubborn to admit I'm right."

"Not stubborn!" I said as I started forward, pushing open the doors.

"Are too!" He sang out as he flashed in front of me to take the lead.

"Am not!" I put some outrage into my voice, thought my eyes, pink and catty, were laughing.

"Are too!" He hummed out, then, not giving me a chance to defend myself once more, asked, "Is it okay if I put you in the room I usually use? Its nicer than the guest rooms, and it won't take long to clean."

"Nothing take long with you." I said dryly, then flushed when he grinned. I interrupted him when he opened his mouth. "But sure, I'll take your 'room'. You do have to clean a bit before I sleep in there, though."

Not that it would need much cleaning. That is, if he hadn't changed. He might throw clothes around, but he rarely let a thing get dusty, and the carpet in his old apartment was never stained. Something about having a lot of time on his hands.

"Cool." Then he took me down a well lit hallway and stopped at his door. A little plaque with the word 'Flash' was on the left. He cracked it open, and I raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Do you ever even use this?" The entire room was spotless, the bed made in bright red and pale yellow. His 'colors' since he was a teen.

"Not really. I have an apartment in Central City, near the police station. Easier than this place, even if I am here more often." He explained, pulling me in and shutting the door.

"So why have it?" I asked, sitting down on the bed as he ran a hand over the desk. No pictures were in the room, and it was clear of dust.

"The seven original members all have rooms in all the towers." He said with a shrug, messing around with the computer. "Then we have extra rooms for all the other members, and every one is welcome to use the guest rooms."

"Oh." Awkward silences were rather awkward, to state the obvious. "Do you think we can track down Maria in the morning? I'm kinda worried about her..." Okay, really worried.

"The police will have found her by now, I think. If not, I'll look for her when I take my circuit around Jump." He said lightly, as if it were no big deal. Maybe it wasn't to him, but to me? Well, I left him high and dry and he had every right to say no just to spite me.

"Thanks." I said softly, smiling sadly at him for a second. Then, I asked something I knew I shouldn't. "Do you, uh, need help with Jump? I can rent a room there as soon I get to my bank, and, maybe, ya know, keep watch while you guys do the saving the world thing."

He was silent for a second, then he grinned and it lit up the room. I couldn't help but smile back. "That would be superfreakyaswsome." The words blended together and only the fact I was used to his speed speak let me understand him. He was, in fact, slower than he used to be.

"Good. I really hate taking advantage, and now that I'm not in hiding anymore..." I shrugged, smiling still. "It'll feel good to help people again."

"Told you that you were a good guy." He shot at me, then pecked me on the cheek. A second later, I was blinking at an empty room, a small smile on my face.

Then I glanced at the clock and groaned. I'll have maybe two hours of sleep before the metro tower become active...Two hours of sleep.

This was so not my best day ever.


End file.
